


Keys to the Kingdom

by Fierceawakening



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first time trying my hand at a drabble, by the strict, 100-word definition. For the prompt "Optimus/Megatron - Keys to the Kingdom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keys to the Kingdom

Optimus stared at the Omega Keys fanned out in Megatron's clawed hand.

"No --!"

Megatron's rasping voice was oddly gentle. "No? For once, we want the same thing, Optimus Prime."

Optimus's mind filled with the sights and sounds of war. He remembered his world, dying slowly in smoke and flame as Megatron's armies advanced.

"We have not wanted the same thing in a long time, old friend," Optimus said, his battlemask sliding over his face, his optics bright.

"No," Megatron agreed, the Keys already tucked away as he reached for his blade. "Not since you took up arms against my Revolution."


End file.
